


I'm Home.

by jxs9293



Series: Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I wrote this in like 3 mins lol, Life - Freeform, Naruto really likes water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxs9293/pseuds/jxs9293
Summary: Konoha doesn't do the courtesy of welcoming him, the earth does.
Series: Naruto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I'm Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I really like the idea of Naruto and water, so here is a piece I'd like to share. Any constructive criticism would be nice, and I apologize for any errors.

The drop slid down the roof, a slow and steady descent, only to disperse on the water-doused floor. 

Naruto ran; his legs pumped with pure energy and excitement, the smile on his face an unconscious gesture. His sandals squelched against the puddles and his wet toes, but he didn’t care. His clothes were thoroughly soaked, and a cold was bound to be due, but he didn’t care. The rain dribbled down his forehead and into the creases of his eyelids, blurring his vision and only slightly burning his eyes, but he didn’t care.

This was home to him; nothing else could ever change or even replace it. This was home. The water said so.

As he jumped along the colossal trees well outside of Konoha, he could feel himself in ecstasy. The trees welcomed him, the blades of grass submitted to him, the leaves made way for him, the air embraced him, and the rain mixed with him.

_You’re committing treason_ , a voice at the back of his head nagged. _You left without permission._

That can be dealt with later. Besides, what they don’t know can’t hurt them, right?

Finally, he made it to his destination; the gigantic, beautifully blue waterfall that he’s spent all his life admiring and caring for, was only an arm’s length away. The lake and forest around it only served to enhance its beauty. 

Carefully, oh so carefully, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the rushing water. The effect was almost instantaneous; _life_ coursed through his veins and he gasped in pleasure.

“I’m home.”


End file.
